


Red And Green

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Blood, Blood and Injury, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Graphic Description, Green Kryptonite, Injury, Kryptonite, M/M, Major Character Injury, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: It looked bad only because he'd lost consciousness, because he wasn't awake to tell stupid jokes about rocks.But it wasn't that bad.It couldn't be.





	Red And Green

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: kryptonite

_Red And Green_

As soon as the Batmobile screeched to a halt in the Cave, there was a flurry of frenetic activity; Bruce barely had the time to climb out of the driver's seat that Dick and Damian already were getting Clark's slumped body out of the car and carried him towards the Medbay, where Alfred was rolling his sleeves up and slipping on a pair of gloves: he couldn't catch anything from Clark but the Kryptonite glowing a malevolent green splintered into the man's chest was sharp and nobody wanted Alfred to get injured in any way.

Bruce rushed after his children, cape whipping angrily behind his back as he gently pushed Damian to the side and took his place so that he could help Dick to put Clark on the stainless steel table - his youngest was strong, but not so much that he could efficiently carry a man as big as Clark, especially when unconsciousness made him a dead weight "Get the solar lamps, please" he told Damian, giving him something to do and keep busy.

For once, Damian did as he was requested to without any complaints and it reminded Bruce just how important the other man had become to his whole family - how hard it would hit all of them if they lost Clark.

"Let me do it" Bruce said, reaching for the pliers that Alfred already had in hand: his grip was as firm as it was when he held a kitchen knife or a gun - a man of many talents and nerves of steel, someone who had saved him more times and in more ways that Bruce could remember.

"No, sir" Alfred pushed the other's trembling hands away "Be my eyes" he added in a gentler voice, soothing him just in the same way he had soothed his son: making him feel useful - as if he had some control on the situation because if there was something Bruce hated was being unable to bring a task to term on his own, no matter how much he trusted the people around him: he had to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut for a second and breathed deeply, teeth gritted so hard that it made his jaw ache and the blood in his temples beat thunderously - but he nodded: Alfred was right, his hands weren't steady enough and the older man would be able to do a much quicker and more efficient job than him.

And he trusted Alfred with his life.

With his lover's life.

"Okay" Bruce nodded, defeated "Okay" he confirmed and his shoulders slumped as some of the tension melted away from his muscles.

Everything would be alright.

It became easier to believe when Dick sided up to him and gentle tugged the cowl back and off of his clammy face, making him feel like he could breathe again "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Dick murmured, arm subtly slipping around Damian's shoulders: his little brother was leaning against the table, clearly worried about the other man's fate - but even then he wouldn't allow himself to take explicitly given comfort "He's a big guy, he's gonna be okay" it wasn't the first time Clark had been attacked with Kryptonite and he'd always managed to get back up on his feet, weakened but alive.

It looked bad only because he'd lost consciousness, because he wasn't awake to tell stupid jokes about rocks.

But it wasn't that bad.

It couldn't be.

Alfred worked fast and focused, letting out only hums of confirmation when Bruce pointed out the location of another fragment; the shards of Kryptonite made tinkling noises - almost musical - as they steadily fell into the lead box that was being used to store them.

A macabre composition of blindingly bright green and crimson blood.

"Get me some water, Master Damian"

"What do you need it for?"

Alfred looked up at Bruce as he snapped the box shut "There still might be some Kryptonite dust: I need to wash it away before we turn on the solar lamps"

If Clark's flesh started knitting back together while there still was Kryptonite inside of him... Bruce didn't dare to think about the consequences - didn't want to think about what it could do to his lover. He just watched with avid gaze as Alfred poured abundant water over the wounds until only pink torn flesh and fresh blood were to be seen and the lamps could finally be turned on; Bruce made sure they were set on the highest setting, fussing to make sure they were directly over the other man.

"And now?"

"Now we wait"


End file.
